


just say the word and i'll part the sea

by mimizans



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, First Time Together, M/M, Manual stimulation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: Gilmore chuckles. “I would’ve kept you warm.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Vax’s cheek. It’s barely there, just a hint of Gilmore’s lips, but it still makes something swoop low in Vax’s stomach. He looks up into dark eyes, sparkling with the dim magical candlelight of the shop. It occurs to him that Gilmore is very close and very warm and very into him and that Vax could sleep with him tonight if he wanted to. Standing this close, Vax very much wants to.(inspired by the Critical Role Pin-Up Calendar)
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 230





	just say the word and i'll part the sea

**Author's Note:**

> liam o’brien manifested physically in my home with the horny calendar and demanded that i write this and since that day my life has not known peace

The night air is nippy, but the interior of Gilmore’s shop is pleasantly warm. As Vax slinks inside, his fingers still tangled with Gilmore’s, he heaves out a sigh. “Much better,” he says. “Any longer out there and I was going to freeze.”

Gilmore chuckles. “No, you weren’t,” he says. “I would’ve kept you warm.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Vax’s cheek. It’s barely there, just a hint of Gilmore’s lips, but it still makes something swoop low in Vax’s stomach. He looks up into dark eyes, sparkling with the dim magical candlelight of the shop. It occurs to him that Gilmore is very close and very warm and very into him and that Vax could sleep with him tonight if he wanted to. Standing this close, Vax very much wants to. He takes a step forward, putting himself up against Gilmore’s chest, and Gilmore wraps his arms around Vax’s waist. 

“That’s a little forward of you,” Gilmore says, an eyebrow arched and a playful smile on his lips. There’s low, sensual pitch to his voice that Vax hasn’t heard often, and it makes his toes curl in his boots. 

Never one to back down from a taunt, especially a sexy one, Vax grins back at him. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he says, and then kisses Gilmore on the mouth, full and dirty. 

They’ve kissed before, casually, little gestures that could be written off as just another part of their grand flirtation, but this kiss is something different all together. Gilmore’s lips are soft against Vax’s but his teeth are just the right amount of cruel when he bites down on Vax’s bottom lip. His tongue is sure velvet in Vax’s mouth and the hands that have slid down to squeeze Vax’s ass are anything but friendly. Vax is a little light-headed when Gilmore finally pulls away, and the way he chases the kiss with his eyes still half-closed makes Gilmore laugh. Vax can feel the rumble of it where he’s pressed against Gilmore’s chest. 

“So,” Gilmore says, and looks expectantly at Vax.

“So?” Vax asks, and stares back at him.

“We’re here,” Gilmore says, leaning down and kissing Vax’s forehead. “I wasn’t sure we’d ever move beyond outrageously flirting for the amusement of your friends.”

Vax frowns. He reaches up and cups Gilmore’s face in his hands. “You’ve always been more to me than that. You know that, don’t you Shaun?”

“I suspected,” Gilmore says. “Well, I hoped. It’s nice to hear it from you, though.”

“You can hear it as much as you want,” Vax says. “I really, really like you.” He punctuates the statement with a soft kiss, his lips lingering against Gilmore’s for a long moment. When he finally pulls away, it’s Gilmore’s turn to follow, leaning into Vax’s space to try to catch his lips again. 

“And I - I am very fond of you, Vax’ildan,” Gilmore whispers. 

“Good. Then we’re on the same page,” Vax says, his hands falling to Gilmore’s shoulders. 

Gilmore leans down and presses a string of kisses to Vax’s jaw and neck. Vax sighs at the contact, the singular feel of someone’s mouth on your neck, especially someone who’s special to you, and even better, someone who knows what they’re doing. When Gilmore grazes his teeth against the juncture of Vax’s neck and shoulder, Vax moans loudly enough that he surprises himself. Gilmore pulls back, a curious look on his face. 

“Is that a _thing_ for you? Your neck?” he asks, tracing a finger along the spot he had just been kissing. 

“I guess so,” Vax says, but doesn’t get to say anything more before Gilmore gives him a wicked smile and goes back to worrying Vax’s neck between his teeth and pressing open-mouth kisses to the skin there. Vax clutches at Gilmore’s shoulders and tries not to sigh and moan at every move of Gilmore’s mouth, but it’s a lost cause. 

“The sounds you make are so lovely,” Gilmore muses, sounding more like he’s talking to himself than to Vax. “I thought they would be.”

“You thought about this?” Vax asks, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on Gilmore’s robes as Gilmore sucks the flesh of his neck. 

“Of course,” he replies, blowing on the wet spot and causing Vax to shiver. “Haven’t you?”

Vax thinks back to his daydreams, what he thought about when he was getting himself off at night, and - _Gilmore kissing him, tenderly and violently and sensually and every way he can imagine; Gilmore kneeling in front of him with his mouth in Vax’s cock, looking up at Vax with his beautiful eyes; Gilmore fucking him, strong hands on Vax’s hips pulling him back onto his thick cock, pulling Vax up by the hair to tell him what a good boy he’s being; Gilmore’s hands on him, mouth on him, cock inside him, Gilmore, Gilmore, Gilmore_ \- “Yes, I’ve thought about it.”

Gilmore runs his fingers through the ends of Vax’s long hair. “What did you think about?” he asks, his breath ghosting against Vax’s now sensitive skin. “When you think about me, like this, what do you think about?”

Vax understands the question for what it is, at its core - a request for guidance, a desire to know what will make Vax feel good. And he’s thought about so many things, but the first one that comes to mind, unbidden and making his mouth water, is, “I think about sucking your cock. I think about getting on my knees and sucking you until your knees are weak and you come on my face.” 

Vax feels Gilmore’s sharp intake of breath of breath at that. “That’s something we can do.”

“Yeah?” Vax asks, leaning back so that he can see Gilmore’s face.

“Of course, darling,” Gilmore replies, and kisses Vax again. “Anything you want of me, you’ll have it.”

“That’s a lot to give.”

Gilmore takes Vax’s face in his hands, his fingers gentle in Vax’s hair. “You’re a lot to have.”

“You’re gonna make me blush, Shaun,” Vax says, and it’s not a lie. He can already feel the heat rising in his face and chest, the kind of pleasant burn that he’s been associating with Gilmore more and more recently.

“Good,” Gilmore says, and pinches one reddening cheek. “You’re beautiful when you’re all red.”

Vax laughs merrily. “You’re too good at this! You’re the smoothest motherfucker in the world, you know that?”

“I try,” Gilmore says, smiling softly at him. “Now come along to bed, darling. We can start knocking out those fantasies of yours.”

They make their way to Gilmore’s bedroom at the back of the shop. Vax has been here before, seen the silks and fine embroidery covering available surface. He’s not particularly interested in the interior design right now, though, when Gilmore is a warm presence behind him in the doorway. Vax takes a step into the room and turns around; he finds Gilmore watching him with warm, hungry eyes, standing among the silks hanging around the door like they’re the most sumptuous picture frame frame. His robes are disheveled, his chest and one thick thigh peeking through. Vax can just barely see the crease where Gilmore’s thigh meets his torso and he can’t tear his eyes away from it. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Gilmore asks, leaning forward slightly so that more of his chest is revealed. Vax snaps his eyes away from Gilmore’s thigh. He doesn’t need to be told twice. He steps forward and kisses Gilmore with an open mouth. Gilmore meets him with just as much passion, tilting Vax’s head to get a better angle. 

“Fuck,” Vax whispers as he moves his lips away from Gilmore’s and begins kissing his jaw. Vax finds the tie of Gilmore’s robe and undoes it with deft fingers. Then Gilmore is naked before him, and that’s a whole thing that Vax has to process, because everything about him - his hairy chest, his belly, his thick cock - is the most attractive thing that Vax has ever seen. He’s barely pushed the robe aside before he’s on his knees, licking that crease between thigh and belly that he’d gotten a peak of. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Gilmore breathes above him as Vax begins to lick and suck marks into Gilmore’s hip. “ _Oh, darling._ ”

Vax hums in acknowledgement, not wanting to take his mouth away from its extremely important work. He bites down on the soft skin of Gilmore’s thigh and hears a sharp intake of breath.

“Vax’ildan,” Gilmore says, more breathless than Vax has ever heard him, “could you do me a favor and suck me off?”

Vax feels himself flush even as a smile spreads across his face. “There’s literally nothing I would rather do right now,” he says, and leans in to take Gilmore’s cock into his mouth. 

Vax has been told that he’s good at blowjobs, and he wants to make this the best one Gilmore has ever had. He imagines what Gilmore is feeling right now as he licks and sucks - the warm wet of Vax’s mouth, saliva filling it up and coating his cock; the silk of Vax’s tongue caressing his length; the muscles of Vax’s throat moving around the head of his cock; the soft inhale and exhale of Vax’s breath against his base; Vax’s fingers rolling and tugging on his balls - and listens to the sounds that Gilmore is making above him, harsh breaths and aborted moans. His hands are braced against the doorway like he’s trying to keep himself steady against the overflow of sensation. 

Vax pulls away with a soft pop, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the head of Gilmore’s cock. “Shaun,” he says, his voice a little rough, “please put your hands on me.”

Gilmore smiles down at him, his lips curling in that way that has always made Vax’s heart beat faster. “Whatever you’d like,” Gilmore says, and reaches down to hold Vax’s face in his hands, running a thumb along Vax’s swollen lips.

Vax goes back to his task with enthusiasm, his hands bracketing Gilmore’s hips. Occasionally Gilmore will hold Vax’s head still for a moment to thrust into his mouth, which shoots sensation straight to Vax’s cock. He moans around Gilmore’s cock and thanks the gods that his hands are otherwise occupied right now - otherwise, he’d be stroking his own cock as fast and rough as he could. 

Gilmore starts making small low noises as he gets close, his fingers winding into Vax’s hair and tugging. “I’m going to come soon,” he says, his voice a rumble in his chest. “How do you want to take it? In your mouth? On your face?”

Vax pulls back and nods vigorously. “On my face, please. _Please_ ,” he says again, and doesn’t care if it sounds like he’s begging. He’s so turned on that the thought of Gilmore’s come splashing against his cheeks nearly sets his brain on fire.

Gilmore give him a benevolent nod. He keeps one hand on Vax’s face and puts the other on his own cock, stroking the hard length. His breathing speeds up and his hand clenches in Vax’s hair; Vax sees the moment when Gilmore starts to come, his rigid cock and his open mouth, but closes his eyes just before the first warm spurt hits his chin, streaking across his lips. He darts out his tongue to lick at it just as more warm come hits his cheek, barely missing getting caught in his eyelashes. Vax kneels there with his eyes closed and relishes every splash of come that hits his face, like each drop is a benediction.

When he finally opens his eyes, Gilmore is still stroking himself lazily, watching Vax’s face. “You’re beautiful all the time,” Gilmore tells him, stroking a finger along his come-streaked jaw, “but you’re especially beautiful right now.” Vax sighs, a softer kind of warmth coursing through his already overheated body. 

“You’re beautiful, too,” Vax says, reaching out running a reverent hand up Gilmore’s chest.

Gilmore smiles down at Vax. “Thank you,” he says, and leans down to kiss him. He must be tasting his own come on Vax’s lips, and that makes Vax open his mouth wider and lick deeper, to see if he can taste the come in Gilmore’s own mouth.

“Now it’s your turn, hm?” Gilmore says as he pulls away and stands up straight. He manages to look regal and sexy with his clothes half off and his cock softening between his legs. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed. I’m going to get something to clean you up.”

He sweeps out of his bedroom with a swish of his finely-embroidered robes. Vax stands up on legs that don’t quite want to hold him up, his cock throbbing with need. He undresses as quickly as he ever has, dropping his clothes in a pile at the foot of Gilmore’s bed. He lays down among the pillows and silks, the fabric caressing his sensitive skin, and reaches down to rub lightly at his cock. He doesn’t want to come before Gilmore has a chance to _make_ him come, but he’s so desperate for touch right now he just needs a little something.

He’s only managed to hand against his cock a few times before Gilmore reenters the room. “No, no, no, darling,” he says, shaking his head in time with his words. “That’s my job.”

Vax groans but pulls his hand back. Gilmore sits on the bed beside him and produces a wet rag; he uses it to gently wipe the quickly cooling come off of Vax’s face. It’s an unexpectedly tender act, and he’s left a little light-headed when Gilmore finally nods and pulls the cloth away.

“Now that that’s taken care of...,” Gilmore says. His eyes rake up on down Vax’s body, catching on his flushed chest, his swollen cock, his cunt shining with wet between his spread legs. “I’d very much like to suck you.”

“Yes, sure, of course,” Vax says, his mouth spilling out whatever words it can muster that will make Gilmore get his head between Vax’s legs faster.

Gilmore lays between Vax’s spread knees, hooking his arms around Vax’s hips. He flicks his tongue against Vax’s cock experimentally, and Vax moans. “Sensitive, aren’t we?” Gilmore laughs, and his warm breath against Vax’s cock almost makes him moan again.

“Well, I’m very into you and you’re very close to giving me a blowjob, so excuse me if I’m a little beside myself,” Vax says. He’s breathless, but he stills reaches down to tug at Gilmore’s ear playfully. 

“Duly noted,” Gilmore says. Then he leans down and sucks Vax’s cock into his mouth. The pressure is amazing, almost too much but not quite, and Vax’s back nearly arches up off the bed. Gilmore licks at Vax’s cock firmly with the flat of his tongue, slowly making his strokes longer and longer until he’s licking at the edge of Vax’s cunt. Gilmore looks up at Vax with his eyebrows raised - asking permission. Vax nods his flushed face and lets his head flop back as Gilmore’s tongue enters him, licking deep and sure. 

Vax’s head snaps back up with a moan when he feels one of Gilmore’s thick fingers enter him, sliding in and out easily enough that he must’ve coated it in something. Gilmore adds another finger and moves his mouth back up to Vax’s cock, sucking lightly at is as he pumps his fingers in and out.

“If you keep this up I’m going to come soon,” Vax huffs out.

Gilmore pulls back, his mouth shiny with wet from Vax’s cunt. “That’s the point, isn’t it?” he chuckles. “Here, stand up.”

Vax’s limbs aren’t quite cooperating at the moment, so he lets Gilmore manhandle him into a standing position. Gilmore sits up against the head of the bed, his back against the sumptuous pillows, and pulls Vax back onto the bed and against his chest. Gilmore’s front is pressed all long Vax’s naked back, his chest hair coarse and ticklish and his torso soft enough that Vax melts back into him. Gilmore pushes Vax’s hair to one side and kisses up his neck, his teeth finding purchase on Vax’s earlobe. His hand travels down Vax’s chest, pausing to pinch at his nipples before continuing towards Vax’s cock. “Please, please,” Vax says, the words bubbling up out of him unbidden.

Gilmore shushes him gently. “Of course, Vax’ildan,” he says, and begins stroking Vax’s cock with his thick fingers. “Does that feel good?” he asks as his fingers move in a hypnotizing rhythm. 

“Yes,” Vax sighs out. He gasps when Gilmore’s fingers trail down to his cunt and are coated in wetness. Vax realizes that he must be leaking all over the silks of Gilmore’s bed, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he feels this good. Gilmore’s fingers trail back up to Vax’s cock, the wet on his fingers making the slide that much better. 

The hand that’s not on Vax’s cock wraps around his throat - not applying any pressure, just a hint of a delicious threat. Vax leans into the hand more firmly, moaning as he does. It’s all so much, the hand moving on his cock and the hand wrapped around his throat, and he can feel himself getting close. “Oh, oh, oh,” he murmurs, each word higher in pitch than the last.

“Are you close?” Gilmore asks, his voice warm and deep against Vax’s ear, making him shiver.

“Mmhm,” Vax says, too far gone to say much else. His hips cant up against Gilmore’s fingers of their own accord, seeking the last bits of sensation that he needs to come.

“Then come for me,” Gilmore intones, and his fingers begin to move faster against Vax’s cock. Vax keens at the new onslaught of sensation, his body tightening in anticipation. “Come for me, Vax,” Gilmore says again, and with the next stroke of his fingers Vax does, crying out and shaking in Gilmore’s arms, his hips coming up off the bed unconsciously. Gilmore keeps stroking him through it, wringing out every last aftershock and keening moan. Vax collapses back to the bed, his body spasming with each rough stroke of Gilmore’s fingers. When it finally becomes too much, Vax reaches down and holds his hand still, breathing heavily.

Gilmore withdraws his hand. Vax catches sight of it, drenched in his slick, before Gilmore wipes it off on the same cloth he’d used to clean Vax earlier. When he’s done, he settles Vax more firmly against his chest. Vax takes the opportunity to put his head in the crook of Gilmore’s neck and just breath in the scent of him, heady and deep with spicy cologne and sex. 

Gilmore strokes Vax’s hair, running his fingers through the length of it. He presses a kiss to Vax’s forehead, and Vax can feel him smile.

“I think that went well, don’t you?” Gilmore says, the customary jovial quality sneaking back into his voice.

“You won’t hear a single complaint from me,” Vax says, and kisses Gilmore’s neck. “Although you may not be able to move me out of here.”

Vax feels another kiss pressed to his forehead. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you want. You know know that.”

“I do,” Vax says. He turns his face back into Gilmore’s neck, surrounded by his warmth and scent and surety. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even do pwp right because they keep being so in love!!!
> 
> i’m not a trans man, so if any part of vax’s experience feels off to you please let me know so that i can correct it!
> 
> come talk about how hot gilmore is with me on twitter


End file.
